


Dark Days

by kynical



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kynical/pseuds/kynical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father will save her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Days

**Author's Note:**

> Quick fill for the kinkmeme prompt about Shireen and the Nightfort

Father would save her because he was Father and he was the King. And Fathers and Kings saved their children. The Wall had fallen, but still stood. Shireen could not understand. The monsters that poured through the Nightfort’s halls were slow and frozen things hands gnarled with icy daggers for fingers that dripped when they veered too close to the torches.

Patches could not save her. Mother could not save her. Lady Melisandre could not save her. Only Father could and Father could save none of the others. Shireen pressed herself against a stone wall, arms wrapping around herself. It was colder closer to the kitchens. Colder nearer what they called the Black Gate. The monsters hadn’t descended this far or couldn’t. Shireen didn’t care; there were no monsters here…and no light.

She poked her head around the corner and saw movement ahead. It was a man swaying, sword held loosely in his fingers, glowing.

“Father?” He was hurt, but he was alive. 

She ran toward him and at the sound of her feet he turned slowly; sword slipping from his grip. He opened his arms and Shireen ran towards him smiling. Something made her look at his face in the sickly glow cast by the sword. 

Staring back at her were two eyes. Bright blue. “Fath—“


End file.
